dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Demon Realm Assault
The Demon Realm Assault is currently an ongoing engagement between the Demon Realm and the rest of Universe 7. Prelude After Time Crusade and disbandment of the original Time Patrol; Towa managed to obtain the last of the Dark Dragon Balls. She realised that most of the energy is being diverted to Face and as result they are unable to summon Dark Shenron, and thus made it their personal goal to attack Conton City and destroy Face. Battles, Skirmishes, and events Fall of Conton City The Demon Realm began their assault on Conton City after Chronoa fast forward the city to Age 950. As the city crumbles away Chronoa collects the rooms of spirit and Time and the gateway to the Time Nest and Vault as many Patrollers fall in combat. Chronoa manages to escape and leave Hypabramia in charge while fighting against the Demon Realm Soldiers. Eventually after absorbed are Psy-Soldier; he faces against other regulars and the remaining Psy-soldiers by himself. After only 20 regulars and 2 Psis remain; they merge together into a Golden Demon Realm Soldiers and effortlessly wipe the floor with Hypabramia. ' Outcome: ' Death of the Time Patrol, Destruction of Conton City, and death of Face. Dark Empire Victory. Battle of Conton City The Future Dragon Team arrived from Age 820 following some preparation and training; they are swarmed by Death God Soldiers and struggle against them. Future Vegeta is attacked by the Golden Demon Realm soldier and is forced to battle against the combined soldier and a swarm of Death God Soldiers alone as the others are continuing with their battles. He becomes angered after witnessing the brutal tactics of the Death God Soldiers used on his daughter and awakens his Strengthened Super Saiyan 2 form, and manages to damage the Golden soldier's armour and destroy several Death God Soldiers Shroom later enters the battle and fights against Future Bulla as he manages to overpower her while cutting up Future Vegeta with his Scythe. Future Bulla is impaled in the chest, but saved by Future Trunks resulting in her powering up exponentially, but is still not strong enough as he manages to dodge most of her attacks before critically wounding Vegeta and grievously wounding Original Future Goten resulting in her awakening her dormant power and becoming a Super Saiyan 2. Shroom survives her onslaught including a fully charged Final Flash before launching her into the Abyss of Conton City, and resulting in Future Vegeta becoming even more infuriated; transforming into Super Saiyan 3 as a result. The battle continues until Future Vegeta is infuriated to point of using Evolved Super Saiyan 3, but is still outmatched until he acquires Super Saiyan God and the enhanced version. After transforming into his Dark Fusion V form; Shroom manages to dispatch of Future Vegeta, and his allies until being confronted by Future Vegeta again. Their battle leaves the mountainous area as Future Vegeta eventually enters Ultra Instinct "Harbinger" and manages to overpower Shroom; before defeating him and sending him into the Abyss of Time. ' Outcome: ' Defeat of the Death God Soldiers, Shroom falls into the Abyss of Time, and Future Goku and Future Vegeta go train with Cus. Future Dragon Team Victory. Invasion of Earth The Invasion of Earth was spearheaded by Gravy and Putine using the Dark-Masked King and Dark-Masked Man. Most of the civilisation is destroyed with cities litter with destroyed vehicles, damaged buildings, and large craters. Future Bulla and Hypabramia arrive on Earth to try and await the arrival of the Dark Empire, but they were already there with under orders of their commanders to eliminate all Earthlings. The two battle against the grunts, and a few Golden soldiers eliminating them before the first Gold soldier fuses into the Diamond Soldier. The rest of West City is destroyed by the soldier's Extra Bloody Sauce attack during his battle with Hypabramia. Future Bulla is eventually defeated by Dark-Masked Mr. Satan and nearly killed by the Dark-Masked King until Bardock arrived and battle against the Dark-Masked King. Their battle takes place through out most of the planet and eventually settles in Yahhoy as the planet is reshaped by the battle. The battle carried on as the King was revealed to be King Vegeta as he morphed into his Demon form, and eventually was defeated. Eventually Putine assaulted the lookout in order to by Gravy time to set up his new plan of attack. She managed to defeat some of the weaker fighters while incapacitating the strong fighters before being challenged by Chronoa herself, and destroyed by her Time Judgement energy attack. Duel on Potaufeu Gravy manages to arrive on causes widespread destruction as he searches for the Superhuman Water and kills the lone surviving inhabitant on the planet. He then battles against Space Pirates and manages to easily defeat them before facing their leader. Their is cloned by the Superhuman Water and transformed into a Dark Evolution form as the Future Dragon Team arrive. Cloned Vegeta is created after their arrival and splits the battles as Bardock and Future Goku battle against Cloned Vegeta while Cloned Llyrg fight against King Vegeta and Future Trunks before Future Pan takes over defeats Llyrg herself. Cloned Vegeta shocks everyone with the power he has and manages to easily defeat. Vegeta reveals that he trained rigorously in his own era revealing why he is so powerful. Ambush at Galactic Patrol Headquarters While Chronoa is at the Galactic Patrol Headquarters to inform that they are going to Planet Potaufeu; they are attacked by Diamond Demon Realm Soldiers, and several Patrollers are killed in the attack. Future Goku and Future Vegeta blasts the bulk of them and vaporises them. 'Outcome: ' Defeat of the Diamond Demon Realm Soldiers. Crippling of the Galactic Patrol, and Galactic King incapacitated. Dark Empire Strategic Victory. Future Dragon Team/Galactic Patrol Tactical Victory.